warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Thistleclaw/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Killed by a RiverClan patrol |kit=Thistlekit |apprentice=Thistlepaw |warrior=Thistleclaw |senior warrior=Thistleclaw |dark forest resident=Thistleclaw |mother=Poppydawn |father=Windflight |sisters=Rosetail, Sweetpaw |half-sister=Dappletail |half-brothers=Tawnyspots, Thrushpelt |formermate=Snowfur |son=Whitestorm |mentor=Adderfang |dark forest mentor=Silverhawk |app=Tigerstar |dark forest apps=Unnamed apprentice, Breezepelt, Ivypool, Antpelt |livebooks=Crookedstar's Promise, ''Bluestar's Prophecy, The Rise of Scourge, Spottedleaf's Heart, Redtail's Debt |deadbooks=''Night Whispers, ''Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope }} Thistleclaw is a gray-and-white tabby tom with spiky fur and amber eyes. Thistleclaw was a ThunderClan warrior under the leaderships of Pinestar, Sunstar, and Bluestar. Thistlekit was born to Poppydawn and Windflight, and even as a kit he was known for being aggressive among his peers. He became an apprentice, Thistlepaw, and was mentored by Adderfang. After becoming a warrior, Thistleclaw became Snowfur's mate, much to Bluefur's disgust. The pair had a son, Whitestorm. After Snowfur's death, Thistleclaw began training with the Dark Forest, hoping to become deputy and then leader of ThunderClan. He initiated a relationship with Spottedpaw, hoping that she would choose him as a mate when she became a warrior, but she rejected him after discovering him training in the Dark Forest. Thistleclaw mentored Tigerpaw and nurtured the young tom's ambitions and hunger for power. Bluefur knew that Thistleclaw would lead ThunderClan into war and endless bloodshed, so she did everything in her power to prevent him from becoming deputy, including giving up her own kits to be raised in RiverClan. Ultimately, he was killed in battle, and went to the Dark Forest. He mentored several cats for the Great Battle. History ''Omen of the Stars :Thistleclaw is a member of the Dark Forest and mentors several of their visitors. He supervises a training session between Ivypaw and Antpelt. He isn't afraid to discipline his trainees; he drags Sparrowfeather off her paws when he accuses her of cheating and surprise attacks Ivypaw to test her abilities. When Antpelt waits for Ivypool to get up during another session, Thistleclaw accuses him of being weak and violently attacks his throat. The WindClan warrior later dies from his wounds. :During the battle against the Clans, Thistleclaw leads an assault on WindClan's camp. Thistleclaw discovers Ivypool is a traitor and attacks her and Tigerheart, confused why Tigerstar's kin would fight for the Clans. Hollyleaf arrives to Ivypool's aid, and drives away Thistleclaw and Snowtuft. Brokenstar is killed, and Thistleclaw stops his fight with Spiderleg to call a retreat. ''Super Editions :In 'Bluestar's Prophecy, Thistlekit is born to Poppydawn and Windflight alongside his sisters, Rosekit and Sweetkit, and is named after his spiky fur. After becoming an apprentice, he develops a crush on Snowpaw, who returns the affection. He earns his warrior name after fighting off a dog alone and is named Thistleclaw. He spends more time with Snowfur, much to Bluefur's ire since she believes Thistleclaw to be an arrogant and troublesome tom. After Sweetpaw dies, Thistleclaw insists on burying her himself. :Snowfur gives birth to Thistleclaw's son, Whitekit, and Thistleclaw is overjoyed at becoming a father. He is heartbroken after Snowfur is killed by a monster and furiously blames Bluefur for her death. He focuses on his son and threatens Bluefur to stay away, but Goosefeather warns her about Thistleclaw's influence on Whitekit. Thistleclaw also gains Tigerpaw as an apprentice, and shares his thirst for fighting and power. He violently attacks Oakheart when he trespasses on ThunderClan territory to see Bluefur and questions her relationship with the RiverClan tom. :Thistleclaw is thought to be appointed as ThunderClan's next deputy when Tawnyspots's health is failing. Bluefur and Goosefeather have a vision of Thistleclaw's fur covered in blood, foreshadowing ThunderClan's future if Thistleclaw were to become leader. Bluefur decides to give up her kits to be raised in RiverClan with their father in order to become deputy. She succeeds, and he is furious when Bluestar chooses Redtail as her deputy. Moons later, Thistleclaw dies from a fight with a RiverClan patrol. :In ''Crookedstar's Promise, Crookedjaw spots Thistleclaw in the Dark Forest battle training with Shredtail. Thistleclaw is determined to become deputy, though Shredtail doubts that Sunstar would appoint him. When asked if he still grieved for Snowfur, Thistleclaw adamantly insists she never should've died and his son is soft like his mother. Later, Silverhawk teaches Thistleclaw the killing bite and offers to teach Crookedjaw it. At a Gathering, he nods at Crookedjaw, who is now the RiverClan deputy, as if they were allies. ''Novellas :In '''Spottedleaf's Heart, Thistleclaw befriends Spottedkit and, despite remarking she would be a good medicine cat, is pleased that she is determined to be a warrior. While on a patrol, he compliments her hunting skills and is blamed when she falls out of a tree trying to catch a squirrel. She witnesses Thistleclaw order Tigerpaw to attack a kit, and Spottedpaw confronts him though Thistleclaw defends his actions. Attempting to make it up to her, Thistleclaw takes Spottedpaw to the Dark Forest to meet Mapleshade to demonstrate his training and murders a cat. Spottedpaw is disgusted, and eventually confronts him to stop training there if he really cared about her. Thistleclaw disagrees, citing his destiny to rule ThunderClan, and Spottedpaw breaks ties with him. ''Stand-Alone Manga'' :In The Rise of Scourge, while on a patrol with Bluefur and Tigerpaw, they come across a tiny black kitten trespassing. Thistleclaw accuses Bluefur of being soft on kittypets and tells Tigerpaw that the kit should be taught a lesson. Tigerpaw attacks the kitten. Bluefur stops him, but Thistleclaw insists they were protecting their territory before leaving. Detailed description :Thistleclaw is a large, sleek-furred, lean, dark gray-and-white tabby tom with uneven gray patches mottling his white face and spiky fur that is said to be softer than it looks . He has wide, white shoulders, dark amber eyes, a broad, mottled, gray-and-white muzzle a torn ear-tip, and a long tail. Character pixels Main images Alternate images Official art Killed victims This list shows the victims Thistleclaw has killed: *Blood-stained light brown tabby *Antpelt (Caused) Ceremonies Quotes |''See more''}} External links * * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages